k'INK'y
by DixieWildflower
Summary: CM Punk gets more than he asked for on a visit to a tattoo parlor in Rhode Island. One Shot for Leyshla.


A/N pure smut alert. For Leyshla. Hope you like it chica. ~ Dixie

CM Punk decided it was time to get some more work done while he was chilling in Providence, waiting for RAW. He looked in the phone book at the hotel and saw a name that caught his eye. _**k'INK'y Tattoo Parlor**__. 'Sounds fun.' _He put the address in the GPS and headed across town. When he walked in, he saw a pretty, fresh-faced girl sitting at the reception desk.

"Uh, is the artist in right now sweetheart?"

"Well, yeah, you're looking at her _baby_. What can I do for you Punk?" she asked annoyed.

"Wow, sorry. You aren't completely covered in tatts. I just assumed. Sorry. Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course. So, what can I help you with?"

"You can tell me your name."

"Leyshla. So I can just call you Punk or do you prefer Phil? What about Mr. Brooks?" she questioned sarcastically.

He had to laugh at her. "Punk is fine. I was looking at getting this one here on my leg filled in" he said, pulling up his pant leg. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good. That's no problem."

"You look young. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Look, see that license up there? That is mine. I have been tattooing since I was 15. My father is an artist too and he taught me. And I own this shop. So do you want me to do it or you want to carry your ass, because right now, I don't give a fuck."

"Whoa! Alright, that is good enough. You are a pistol aren't you Leyshla?"

"Been told that yeah. So let's go over here and you can take off your pants and sit up in the chair while I get my stuff together."

"Uh, do I have to take my pants off?"

"Yeah, this has to be sterile. You know that. What, are you worried because you didn't put on clean underwear?"

"Funny."

"You are certainly not shy. So what's the problem? I have seen you in the ring in less you know. Just think of it like going to the doctor. I will promise you haven't got anything on your body I haven't seen before, and if you do, I will shoot it off. Deal?"

Phil took a deep breath "Deal." He took off his jeans and hopped up in the chair. "This one is nice. I like it."

"It is hydraulic. Very awesome. The head, middle, footrest and both arm rests are moveable. We like it because it gives us the right angle we need sometimes and customers like it because it is more comfortable" she explained to him.

She poured the ink into the caps and opened up her kit. She cleaned off his skin and shaved the area she was going to work on. She moved the footrest up so she could have better access to his calf. She scooted the stool up to him, and started to press the needle to his skin. They casually talked about the shop and his other tattoos. She told him that she had some but they weren't readily visible, showing him her dimples as mischief sparkled in her eyes. He was hoping she would be done quickly before she noticed the reaction he was having to her hot breath on his thigh. He was trying to think of anything besides her full lips and what she could probably do with them. He was thinking he would like to take her back to the hotel and give this PYT (Pretty Young Thing) a clinic on what a real man could do. Then he figured she wouldn't be interested in him because he was too old for her.

She glanced up at him when she felt him shift in the chair. She wrinkled her eyebrows at him because he looked like he was in pain. _'He is covered in tatts. I know he is not wincing at this.'_ Then she caught a glimpse of his groin and giggled to herself. _'Wow. I made CM Punk hard. Go me.'_

He noticed that she had seen his raging hard on. He smiled to himself _'guess she sees something she likes. She sure doesn't look offended.' _She was finished shortly and lowered his legs down so he could get up. She walked away towards the door, and he wondered what she was doing. His eyes opened in shock as he heard the lock click and saw her flip the "Closed" sign over. She sauntered back over to him, a look of pure desire on her face.

"Leyshla, what are you …?"

She hushed him with a rough kiss to his lips. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, smiling when she felt his lip ring. She sucked gently as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her hands traveled down to the throbbing bulge in his boxers, straining to get out. She pulled the waistband down, running her thumb over the head of his cock, already covered in precum. He shuddered at her touch, watching her as she pulled back and licked her fingers. _'Oh God' _was all he could manage to think. She smiled at him wickedly before lowering her head to pleasure him. She took a firm hold of the shaft as she swirled her tongue slowly around the tip. He grabbed on to the arm rests to keep from shoving her head down and forcing her to swallow all of his aching manhood. She started gently stroking him, his eyes rolling back in his head. She used her other hand to roll his engorged balls around while she sucked him.

"Please, for the love of God, do it faster!" He felt he was being tortured with the dawdling pace she was going at. She smiled up at him, happy that she was arousing him more. She started to work him harder and faster, making him moan and grunt loudly. She felt he was close so she slowed down, eventually pulling him out of her mouth.

"Fuck! Why did you stop? I was about to come!"

"I know. I am not ready for you to come yet. I want you to fuck me. You have a rubber?" She yanked his boxers all the way off and saw as he took off his shirt. She was getting undressed while he was fishing a condom out of his jeans. He picked her up and sat her in the chair. She scooted down and waited for the beautiful intrusion.

"Oh, I'm not ready to fuck you just yet princess. Spread your legs."

Punk bent down between her thighs and decided to tease her like she did him. He started slowly licking her folds, and all around her clit. She was writhing, pulling at her own nipples, pleading with him to stop ignoring her swollen clit. He shot her a devilish smile, and she knew she was going to pay. He stood up and pushed her hands away from her breasts. He ran his tongue across her hard nipple and bit down. She cried out and arched her back. She grabbed the back of his head and tugged at his hair. He sucked hard and bit down harder, pulling at her sensitive nipple. She yelped and tried to pull him off her tortured flesh. He just pulled back even harder, stretching her nipple out while twisting the other one. Her pussy was wet and dripping now, needing to be filled. She was aching, begging to be fucked.

He switched to the other nipple and did the same thing, but thrust three fingers into her throbbing pussy, finger-fucking her roughly. She could hear her juices sloshing around his hand as he stroked her to orgasm. His mouth left her breasts, and returned to her clit. He brushed his tongue across her clit and started to suck the delicate nub. He pinched her nipple, sending her into her release. He grabbed the condom and tore it open. He got in on and instantly thrust into her. She moaned out loud, feeling him stretch her open. "Oh what a tight pussy you have little one. You need a real man to fuck you don't you baby? You like that big dick don't you?"

She could only whimper as she enjoyed the proper fucking he was giving her. He pounded her hard, grinding his hips into hers. He grabbed her legs and pulled one straight into the air. He changed his angle and started ramming his cock as deep as she could take him. "Give me all of it! Fuck me harder damn it!" He complied, stabbing her with his cock powerfully with each thrust. She threw her head back, hips bucking to meet his, making him hit her clit hard with each stroke. He couldn't take much more, he needed to make her come. He thumped her clit hard and felt her climax. He saw her abdomal muscles tense up as she screamed out his name and dug her nails into the leather. Her pussy clamped down on him so hard he felt he couldn't even pull out. He had to force his cock in and out of her a few more times before he came with a shout, shooting his release into the condom.

He lowered her leg and pulled out of her. He stood between her legs and fell down against her stomach. He placed a gentle kiss to her belly and whispered "I think you are getting a big tip today missy."


End file.
